


Knives and wings don't mix, Luci.

by ben8615



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Gen, Lucifer cuts off his wings, Not Beta Read, That's it, Violence, Wings, and would really appreciate a beta reader, as per usual, that's the whole story, what else do i tag this with?, you can go home now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben8615/pseuds/ben8615
Summary: Lucifer groaned again, then inched the blade further into his traitorous muscle. Nearly there, just a bit more-The demon blade hit a clump of nerves, and Lucifer's vision whited out as he screamed.Lucifer cutting off his wings. Written in a hurry after Season 3 Episode 1. Anyone willing to Beta?





	Knives and wings don't mix, Luci.

The blade was caught halfway down his right wing. Even with the trembling hands of its wielder, it had managed its task so far.

Lucifer could feel the pain coming in waves, like fire, like the first few eons, chained and melting in a realm he refused to call his own.

He heard himself groan, and his eyes fluttered closed. He swallowed past the bile in his mouth.

There was a reason he got Maze to do this last time. She slashed quickly, bringing the pain in an instant so that it could die away faster.  
He didn't have the flexibility for such a maneuver, and since Linda had declined, well-

Lucifer groaned again, then inched the blade further into his traitorous muscle. Nearly there, just a bit more-

The demon blade hit a clump of nerves, and Lucifer's vision whited out as he screamed.

\---

He came to on the floor, hand crushed awkwardly under his torso, and the accursed blade burning his accursed limb. He lay there for a moment, distancing his mind from the tears streaming down his face.

He took a breath, then positioned his right arm under himself, and began to push up of the floor-

Fuck, it _burned. ___

__His throat closed up, and he vomited over the flight feathers of his first wing._ _

__As he collapsed again, he managed to miss the steadily accruing bodily fluids, curling his neck away at the last moment._ _

__He was so close. So close. Just a few more inches, and the final bloody limb would be gone._ _

__Lucifer was seeing spots, and with every sob his shoulders shook, sending fresh waves of agony through his form. He rested his head against the cool, clean(ish) floor, and tried to breath through it._ _

__Then, when he felt less likely to lose what was left of his breakfast, he reached his left arm around his back to grasp the handle anew._ _

__A further scream ripped out, but he ignored it, pulling with as much strength as his shivering limb would allow._ _

__With a sick wet sound, the blade came free, and the last vestige of his Father's gift joined it's mate on the bathroom floor._ _

__Lucifer fought the overwhelming urge to curl up into a ball, knowing it could only rip his shredded back further._ _

__He no longer had the energy to cry, but the tears leaked out of their own accord. He felt his eyed flicker shut again, and left them._ _

__Near soundless whimpering permeated the atmosphere, and in that moment Lucifer was almost glad Linda had left. No mortal should see him in such a pathetic state._ _

__He'd pull himself together in a moment, but now, with his control teetering on the edge of failing, maybe it was best to let consciousness go for the moment._ _

__His brain needed no more convincing. One hand still crushed underneath him, and his body contorted, Lucifer let out as much air as he could._ _

__In a few minutes he would push himself up, clean himself off, and stroll over to the precinct to relieve Detective Decker of whatever worrying she was doing in his absence._ _

__But for now, the Light bringer coughed out one final sob and ceased to exist._ _


End file.
